Into the Teen Titans GO!/Bring Ichi, Peko and their friends home
This is how Our Heroes went into the Teen Titans Go world and how they bring Ichi, Peko and their friends home in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Ichi, Peko and their friends were Walking to the Wood and their friends look tired Peko: '''Alright! We get back to the City, once we lose those Guards that's chasing us, right, everyone? '''Chiko: '''Um, Peko, Ichi. I think your right, but I think we have- '''Daku: '''We're having Blister. '''Bulltaro: That's right. Ichi: '''Oh, do forgive our thoughtfulness. Here, I think we how! He and Peko just remove something from their friend's shoe '''Shami: What are you doing with my shoes? Peko: '''See if we go much faster, if we just make few miner adjustment to our Clothes. They remove their shirts and dress '''Shami: '''Good Heavens! '''Chippo: '''What are you doing! Chippo, Brus and Elisha are doing what Ichi and Peko are doing, now it's Bulltaro and Chill turned '''Bultaro & Chiko: '''No!! They run away, but it was too late, they remove their shirt and dress '''Bulltaro: '''Please, don't do this, Peko, Ichi. '''Chiko: '''Beisde our shoe were Italian and the '''Peko: '''Shoes. They remove something from their shoes and they remove their clothes '''Peko: '''Now step lightly everyone. '''Shami: '''What if someone sees us? '''Daku: '''Yeah, what if they saw us stripping '''Ichi: '''The only thing we have to avoid is those Robot and those Guard Dogs that they were chasing us. They saw them the Robot's from Mechatopia even those Guard Dogs from Peko's Home and they were searching for them '''Shami: '''How do we get down under? '''Peko: '''We'll go into the Water. '''Chippo: '''But what about the Algue's? '''Ichi: It's just a little Algue's it will wash right off. He and Ichi show them the Straw Ichi: '''Here we'll use these to breath. '''Chiko: '''Um, Boys. I'm not sure I'm understand, but do you think we should go under this... this... '''Shami: '''Filth? '''Ichi: '''It's the only way those Guards and those Robot, will complete lose our location. '''Guard: '''Where are they! They all heard, so had no choice but to do it, they went underwater and they use the Straw to Breath, after that they come out of the Water '''Ichi: '''Phew, I think we lost them. Then Shami, Chiko and Romi saw something on their arm and it was a Leech and they scream '''Chiko: LEEECH!!!! Shami: '''Get this off!!! '''Romi: '''Hurry! I'm going to Faint! The cursed Leech is sucking my precious life blood and draining my Marole! Is... '''Daku: '''A Leaf. Their friends giving the Girls a Serious Look, because they thought it was a Leech after Ichi and Peko remove '''Ichi: Seriously? Peko: '''So much for keeping it quite. Now the Guards and the Robot's are gonna find us, thanks to your screaming. '''Chiko: '''We're so sorry. '''Shami: '''Don't be, girls. Peko, Ichi, what are you trying to do? First, you made us go striping, then shove us into the Muck, and what's next? Stay Hidden forever in the Forest? '''Peko: '''If it keep us alive! '''Ichi: '''In case you have noticed, this is the Forest! And we are doing those for our survival! And even, Noby and his friends though us that, and we have to stay alive or else those Robot and those Guard find us! You got that, everyone!? They nodded '''Peko: '''Good. That's what we thought. Then they got caught by the Guard Dogs and the Robot, because of the girls screaming '''Peko: What? Next Day In the City H.I.V.E. Team are here Gizmo: '''Careful, the Teen Titans will know we're here. '''Jinx: '''Control yourself, Gizmo. You don't want then Teen Titans to know we're here. '''Gizmo: '''Don't worry, I won't do that. '''Mammoth: '''You're so out of your mind. We have business to do. They went to see Dr. Light '''Dr. Light: '''And what exactly you want to hired someone? '''Mammoth: '''Forget about him, I can handle this! '''Billy Numourus: '''You'll forget about him, he's always like this when know the Teen Titans are here. He give him a Magazine '''See-more: '''Sit. We are the H.I.V.E. Fives. And we want to know if we can find the Volcano around the City. '''Dr. Light: '''Hmm... Well, I do know someone I know who can. '''Gizmo: '''Really who? '''Dr. Light: '''He's name is Red X. He knows everything around the World. But... he's not easy to convince. '''Gizmo: '''Well, we can give him the money. '''Dr. Light: '''I'm afraid he's not interested in Money. '''Jinx: '''Ridiculous. Why can't that man is not interest in Money? Then Driver Ed has been thrown into the Lair '''Driver Ed: '''Hey! What was that for!? '''Red X: '''If you tried to use everybody as your Getaway Driver, I won't let you do this! He left the lair '''Jinx: '''Whoa, who's he? '''Dr. Light: '''That will be your guide. Minutes Later '''Gizmo: '''Red X! Red X! He show up '''Gizmo: '''Oh, you're here. I'm Gimzo, and these are my teams. We are the H.I.V.E Fives. He look confused '''Gizmo: '''I guess you have heard from us. We came here in the City to study about the Volcano. And we want to see it from you. '''Red X: '''Sorry, not working with a Villain like you. '''Gizmo: '''Wait! I know, we are villains. But the truth is, we were going to the Volcano to find the... Diamond. '''Red X: '''What are "Diamond"? '''Jinx: '''Don't tell me, you don't know what diamond is. I'll show you. She show him a Diamond '''Jinx: '''Diamond are a precious stone a great value. '''Red X: '''Why? '''See-more: '''Well, maybe you should see this one. He show him a Picture of Man and Woman with a Ring '''Red X: '''What's that man doing? '''Gizmo: '''If tradition for a Woman kiss his bride. A Diamond Ring. '''Red X: '''Do they do that when they are Adults? '''Gizmo: '''Yes. The Bigger the Better. So Red X will you be our guide? '''Red X: '''I'll think of something. He left '''Gizmo: '''Looks like it was him, who was Red X. Robin. If he knows what we're planning to do to him and his friends, we'll get rid of him. After we captured their friends. Hours Later At the Teen Titans '''Beast Boy: '''Whoa, you travel many Dimensions!? With Batman!! Is he with you? '''Tino: '''Actually, Batman is not with us. He got a Fever, so our friend will take care of him. '''Cyborg: '''Oh... Oh, well, it's great to see you all again. '''Starfire: '''Robin, you look so quite lately. You haven't seen a Girl like me, do you? '''Robin: '''Not really, so... Starfire. I was thinking about... that is... I was wondering about... '''Starfire: '''Yes? '''Robin: '''What are wedding like back at your home planet? '''Starfire: '''Oh, it's beautiful. The bride in white and the man wear a morning suit. and those music and those dancing and beautiful flowers. and wonderful food and gorgeous cake and. '''Robin: '''A man gets a Bride's rings? '''Starfire: '''Diamond Rings. (Gasp) You should have seen that man give a Diamond Ring to a woman as big as a Strawberry, well, of course I really like that wedding so much... Well, The only Adults to be married. Like theirs. but what else, we have a Teams and Allies with us. And what's all this about, Robin? '''Robin: '''Nothing, I was just wondering. Next Day '''Gandalf: '''Good Morning, Robin. '''Robin: '''Oh, Gandalf. Good Morning I'm going... out. '''Gandalf: '''How long will you be back? '''Robin: '''But I'll be back later, um... soon. tonight for.... tomorrow... um... or soon. He left and disguise himself as Red X to see the H.I.VE Fives '''Red X: '''Okay, I'll take you to the Volcano. '''Gizmo: '''Great! '''Red X: '''On one Condition... I want a Diamond for Starfire. '''See-More: '''I see now. Okay, One Diamond for you. Minutes Later Rogon, Gorzan and Cyborg are helping Red X for those Crates '''Red X: '''You're sure your up for this? '''Rogon: '''Anything we can do for a Friend. The H.I.V.E. Fives saw them '''Gizmo: '''Amazing, it looks like he has some Animals Friends. '''Mammoth: '''Well, they probably plan to cheat us out of the Diamonds. I see right through their eyes. '''Gizmo: '''You're so crazy on that. Well, you very keep a eye on him. '''Jinx: '''But doesn't he know that the crate is full of dynamite? '''Gizmo: Well, if it explode, as least we get the ivory. Meanwhile Razar is looking at the Man Eating Plant Razar: '''Wow! That plank looks amazing. '''Beast Boy: '''I know, I found it at the forest, laying around. '''Starfire: '''Guys, have seen Robin this morning? He and Beast bog got eating '''Razar: '''Hey, this Plant can't give us a Pain? '''Beast Boy: '''Yeah, that was smart. '''Emmet: '''When Gandalf saw him, Robin been acting so shifty and he was... hiding and didn't came back. '''Raven: '''I wonder why? Beast Boy and Razar got out from that plants '''Beast Boy: '''Wait, you say about Robin? He, Homer, Cyborg, Rogon and Gorzan just went to the Trading Post. Then the Plant got his hand '''Beast Boy: AAAHHHH! PLANT! He punch it and it swallow Razar and Beast Boy whole Tino: '''The Park? I think we should go there. They left without Razar and Beast Boy '''Beast Boy: '''Yes, we're behind you, guys! Meanwhile They went to the forest '''Red X: '''Watch your step everyone. Then Crocodiles appeared '''Homer: '''Crocodiles!!! They escape from them, Red X, Rogon, Gorzan and Cyborg are fighting '''Gizmo: '''Phew! We're safe! '''Mammoth: '''As long as the tree held out. Homer is on top of of the Tree Meanwhile Terra saw her friends '''Terra: '''Hey, you guys! Great to see you. Then Razar and Beast Boy appeared and they look exhausted from that Plant '''Beast Boy: Hang on. Oh my gosh. Razar: '''I think we need to take a breath. '''Terra: '''So what do you want now? '''Starfire: '''Have you seen Rogon, Cyborg, Robin, Homer and Gorzan? '''Terra: '''I don't know. But I do saw Red X with that far guy and two Animal. Even five people to the Volcano. '''Tino: '''What? Why would they go there for? '''Terra: '''I have no clue? But those five people. They look so suspicious to me. '''Tino: '''Suspicious to you? '''Terra: '''Yeah, I saw them with those Dogs and those Robot's who commands them to be hidden from Red X and the others. '''Starfire: '''We have to go find them. Meanwhile Red X, Cyborg, Rogon and Gorzan are fighting them and the defeated the Crocodile '''Red X: '''You can come down now. '''Homer: Ok. Here goes nothing. He climb down the Tree even the H.I.V.E Fives Red X: '''We're almost at the Volcano. '''Gizmo: '''This is it! I can hardly smell the Diamonds! Minutes Later He, Rogon, Cyborg, Homer and Gorzan are putting all the crates and then Mammoth is aiming them '''Mammoth: '''It's time, Robin. I'm turning on you, before you turned on us. But then Gizmo stop him '''Gizmo: '''What do you think your doing? '''Mammoth: '''Strike him first. '''See-more: '''He said, Keel an Eye on them. There's still alot of digging to do. So unless you want to do all of it. You'll have to control yourself. '''Mammoth: '''But... '''Jinx: '''If and when we find the Diamonds. Then you may do as you will. On Robin and his friends. Like we captured their friends. Meanwhile '''Wang Dora: '''Alright, let me get this straight. Gorzan, Rogon, Cyborg and Homer even Red X are guiding those five people to the Volcano, and didn't tell you all? '''Tino: '''Yes. '''Wang Dora: '''I mean I understand, not telling you, but not telling me? What are they thinking? Meanwhile Mammoth is putting all the Dynamite here '''Mammoth: '''Stand back. '''Homer: '''What would that do? The Dynamite got exploded and it makes an entrance to the Volcano '''Homer: You mean.. that it... Will.... Make a.... He Faint and he fell over Gizmo. Gizmo: Get off of me! And it can't stop me for getting the Diamonds! Meanwhile Starfire: '''Why would Robin be so secretive. We always been highly open one and another. '''Dora Kid: Hey, it's Robin, alright? I'm sure he has a good reason. Bad Cop: '''Maybe he isn't. '''Wyldstyle: '''Why's that, Bad Cop? '''Bad Cop: '''Don't know. Maybe those guys have something on him. '''Dora-Rinho: '''But Terra said that Red X is teaming up with Homer, Cyborg, Gorzan and Rogon even Five People. '''Bad Cop: '''Okay, then who's Red X? Maybe it was... Oh no, no, no, no. Impossible. Or was it? '''El-Matadora: '''What Bad Cop? '''Bad Cop: '''Red X is... '''Starfire: '''Robin? '''Dora-Med: '''It all fits! The Impossible background story. '''Beast Boy: '''Aw, come on. I was there, I saw the eight's alright? But on the outside chance, who do you think he's spying for? '''Sunser Shimmer: '''Oh. Please. There's no one spying on him around the city. '''Dora Med: That's what makes it so deviously Clever! Meanwhile They were digging for the Diamonds Mammoth: '''Hey, is that what I think it is? '''Gizmo: '''Yes, we must be close. Keep digging! They were keep digging and they found alot of Diamonds '''Gizmo: '''Everything is according to our plans now.... We are.... Rich!! '''Rogon: '''Sparkly Rocks? That's what all the Shouting is about? '''Red X: '''Yeah. And Woman's wear these rock on their fingers. '''Rogon: '''And everyone in Chima called the Rhino's Uncivilised. They are getting all the Diamonds Meanwhile '''Dora-Nichov: '''This way everyone. They sent into the Tunnel '''Cyborg: '''Beast boy? What are doing here? '''Beast Boy: '''We all think those guys are with Robin and the others in a bad news. We went off to find them. '''Cyborg: '''What kind of bad news? '''Beast Boy: '''Oh, real bad, the worst. They were not more the- Hey, are those Bananas? He's eating them Meanwhile Red X, Homer put all the Colour Gems in the Bag '''Homer: '''Marge will gonna love this. '''Red X: '''And I wonder which colour Gems that Starfire like? '''Gizmo: '''I don't think so. You're not gonna steak our Diamonds. Robin and friends. '''Robin: '''I am not a Thief. '''Gizmo: '''Maybe or maybe not. But better safe and sorry. Like your Friends. They bring the Robot and Guard Dog that they carried Peko, Ichi and the friends '''Peko: '''Help us! '''Red X: '''Let go of them! '''Gizmo: '''Not really. But you're get one of them. Then they have been attacked by our Heroes '''Starfire: '''Robin! '''Raven: '''Or whoever you really are. They are fighting H.I.V.E Fives teams and They are escaping '''Gizmo: '''Do something! '''Mammoth: '''Not to worry! I plan for this! He throw Dynamite and they our got caved in and the H.I.V.E Fives has escaped the Volcano '''Mammoth: '''Looks like I show them, right? right? '''See-More: '''Show them? '''Gizmo: '''You blew the place up! '''Jinx: '''Now we're never gonna get the rest of the Diamonds like that one we send it to Lord Vortech. The Volcano has been rumbling '''Gizmo: '''Maybe we should discuss this elsewhere. '''Mammoth: '''Like bCk to the city! Then ran off Meanwhile Beast Boy still eating the Banana and he and Cyborg heard a Rumbling noise '''Beast Boy: What's that? Cyborg: '''Sorry I have to lay off those Soda. Then it rumbling again '''Cyborg: '''That came from the Volcano! Meanwhile Our Heroes are trying to push the Boulders '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Well, we certainly can't get out the way we came in. Then Sneech smell Smoke '''Sneech: '''Um, there's more bad news, I guess. They saw the Lava '''Bart: Lava? Red X: '''The ground is on fire. '''Lisa: '''Yes, this Volcano is gonna erupt by the minute. Then the ground got cracked up and our heroes went up '''Tommy: '''We must get to the Higher Ground? They look up and no way up '''Red X: '''No luck. '''Ace Goody: '''Hm, I wonder if... no, no, no, no. That's won't do. '''Peko: '''What is it, Ace? '''Ace Goody: '''Well, if the Megmadon was directly upwards, then perhaps the Volcano hollow core is above, but unlike the top of the Cave is tin enough to break through if it were a way up there. Robin went off to get the Pick Axe and the Rope '''Ace Goody: '''Great job, Robin! He climb up '''Starfire: '''Please, be careful. He made it up, he sighed it And it created a hole '''Tino: '''What did you see!? '''Red X: '''The kid was right. '''Ace Goody: '''Guess I was right after all. He created a big hole and he pull down the Rope and our Heroes has been pulled '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Hold on tight, everyone! Robin pull them up and then Lava is coming '''Tino: '''Hurry! They made it up and tied their wrist to make sure they won't fall '''Gandald: '''Incredible. If only I could study the Magma properly. Then it began to rumble '''Raven: '''Er, perhaps another time, Gandalf? '''Gandalf: '''Point well, taken. They climb and they have to avoid the falling Boulders Meanwhile '''Mammoth: The city is this way. I think. Gizmo': '''I think Robin would come in handy right about now. Then a Crocodile appeared '''Mammoth:' I told you I can handle it! Then it whip his hand Jinx: '''Is that what you call handling it? '''All: '''Run! They climb up the Tree '''Billy: '''We'll have to wait, they'll get bored. Soon. Meanwhile Our heroes are climbing up and then Laval fell off '''Cragger: '''Laval! Luckily he's wrist has tied up and Robin pull him up '''Laval: '''Phew, thanks Robin. If I get drown into the Lava, I would be roasted alive. Then the Lava is coming up quickly and Robin got an idea how to get up, he digged the Rock's '''Starfire: '''Robin, what are you doing? '''Robin: '''Hold on, everyone! '''Tino: '''But we want to go up! '''Robin: '''Don't worry, we will! Then the Lava has burst out of the Volcano and our Heroes are surfing through the Lava '''Tino: '''Is this Possible? '''Ace Goody: '''Well, who cares as long as it working! Meanwhile Beast Boy is gonna leave, but Cyborg stop him '''Beast Boy: They look up and saw the Lava coming and they run away Meanwhile Our heroes are surfing through the Lava, and They hsve to be careful not to fall into the Lava, and the notice their Rocks they were are getting small and they can feel their feet hot, and then they made it out of the Lava and they swing to the Forest '''Gandalf: '''Amazing! Extraordinary! Meanwhile The Crocodiles has left '''Gizmo: '''There you see? Now we can get- They saw the Lava coming '''Gizmo: '''Up! Get up! Then the Tree is gonna fall, but then our heroes save them '''Gizmo: '''Robin? You're alive? I hope you're angry about kidnap Peko, Ichi and their friends even trapped you in the Volcan, right? Then the Bag of Diamonds has been slip out '''Jinx: '''The Diamonds!! '''Mammoth: '''No! No! No! Go back! '''Red X: '''Wanna go back into that? It fell into the Lava Moments later They have the H.I.V.E Fives Arrest '''Mammoth: '''You should have let me strike them when I have the chance. '''Raven: '''Well, you can explain that to the authority as well. '''Tino: '''And it's time for us to leave, bye. Peko, Ichi and their friends went back home and our heroes went to the next Dimensions Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic876 Category:Ryantransformer